


Documented Lights

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a fragment of an illuminated memory would prick at Echo’s skin, or sting Oz’s eyes, and it would make them hold each other tighter. Mostly, though, the lights lit up their eyes and gave them peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Documented Lights

>        Lights were rising out of journals bound with leather and photographs with warm yellow tones, drifting through the air and flickering like fireflies. Among the scattering of journals and photographs, there was Echo and Oz, holding each other.
> 
>         Echo felt the lights seep into the scars on her face, her shoulders, her arms, and her chest. The lights reached into Oz’s irises, unearthing small specks of red hidden under the green.  They touched Echo and Oz, telling of the times of darkness, the times of loss, the times of hope, and the times of mending… The moments of smiles, the moments of tears, the moments of laughter, the moments of determination, and the moments of realization.
> 
>         Sometimes, a fragment of an illuminated memory would prick at Echo’s skin, or sting Oz’s eyes, and it would make them hold each other tighter. Mostly, though, the lights lit up their eyes and gave them peace. Echo and Oz, they smiled contently as they watched over the documented light, held and released by Echo’s words on paper and Oz’s pictures created by a camera.
> 
>         One light burst out of a photograph that held the image of their faces pressed together, their eyes vibrant and packed with joy. The words on the back of the photo, where Echo had penned down her memories of that day (it was stunning, because though it was a regular day, Oz beamed especially bright), had stained the light, the ink blending with the orange tint of the picture. It made the light crackle and spark.
> 
>         Echo whispered to Oz that the piece of shining memory reminded her of fireworks, and the time they spent together under the stunning colored explosions, and all the times she soaked up Oz’s smile. Oz whispered back to her, saying that the firework light reminded him of all her looks of wonder and how they made everything feel a little more dazzling.
> 
>         Another little lighted orb made its way out of the pages of one of Echo’s journals. This light, it was purely words, and so it just gently drifted, holding the memory of Oz carrying a cracked Echo through Sablier, tears of relief and happiness and bitter sweetness coming from their eyes, and the certainty of their own selves beating in their hearts.
> 
>        Oz told Echo that the light brought back the moment when she told him a story with a lost punchline to lift him out of sadness, and hugged him through the bars of a cell to comfort him and let him know that he wasn’t alone. Echo told Oz about the memories of him calling her by the wrong name, making her feel like her own individual, and him calling her by the right name, making her feel strong.
> 
>         They both laughed, because Oz still called her Little Echo.
> 
>         With a sound like the clattering of tea cups, a light floated up from a piece of paper that contained a collection of thoughts from Echo about how everyone’s voices and movements were all holding a feeling of bliss gratitude for having the happiness of the tea party of so long ago continued. That light found its way to another, one that came from a photograph from that second tea party of everyone gathered together in front of a tea table, glee on their faces.
> 
>         Oz and Echo, they both thought about how they were continuing the happiness every breath they took, with every touch, with every gaze, and with every heartbeat.
> 
>         Lifting out of a photograph of Echo lying in a bed, her cracks covered in bandages and still healing, was a light that carried the strong hue of Echo’s beam, and the smiles of all the beloved people standing beside her bed, and the shakiness of Oz’s hands as he took his first photograph. 
> 
>         Oz remembered Oscar’s reassurances as he tried to guide and steady Oz’s hands, and the wonderful feeling of Echo being able to smile easily again for the first time since a crack broke through her cheek. Echo remembered Oz’s sweet nervousness and the warmth of having so many loving people around her.
> 
>         That moment… That was the moment when everything began to be enveloped in tranquility. That was the moment when everyone knew that they would live for many more bright days and be able to be happy…
> 
>         “Echo is glad… Echo is glad that she can grab hold of memories and smile for them and the present,” Echo breathed.
> 
>         Oz pulled her a little closer to him, his hand holding hers, and said, “I’m glad too.”
> 
>         Because though things had been cracked and made red, they were mended, and they could look at these lights, these documented lights, and smile… They could smile together, smile for each other, smile for the people who walked with them through this story of theirs… They could just smile and love. And that was something precious.


End file.
